Touch My Hand
by CrazyInLove1011
Summary: Three girls with three different stories find love. Niley Jemi Taylena


**Touch My Hand**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart Nick Jonas as Nick Gray Jordan Pruitt as Jordan Price**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres Joe Jonas as Shane Gray Taylor Swift as Taylor Smith**

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo Taylor Launter as Taylor Layton David Henrie as David Harris (He was appear in the story later!)**

***I do not own any characters!!**

* * *

"Mitchie!" squealed Miley Stewart and Alex Russo as they rushed over to their best friend, Mitchie Torres. "Hey guys." She said with a laugh.

"How was camp?" Alex asked. The three girls walked into East High School together.

"It was actually really fun! We got taught this really cool dance and we basically sang and danced all summer. I want to go back next summer. With you guys, of course!" she said smiling as she remember the great times at Camp Rock.

"Were there any cute guys?" Miley asked, opening her locker.

"They were okay. There's this one guy who was really cute though." She said.

"Ooh, what's his name?" Miley asked.

"Shane." Mitchie smiled again remembering the times with her and Shane.

_Flashback…_

_"We aren't going the right way, Shane!" Mitchie squeaked. Her and Shane Gray in a boat, rowing around and talking. "I don't think we are paddling this right."_

_"Oh please, I am the rowing champion. I took first prize in a rowing contest back home." He joked._

_"Oh really? Then how come we are rowing away from camp?" she laughed and she stopped when she noticed Shane staring at her. "What?"_

_"Nothing. You just look really pretty when you are rowing a boat." He said, smiling._

_"That's really sweet."_

_He smiled at her again and leaned over and kissed her…_

_End of flashback…_

"Mitchie!"

"Huh? What?" she said, snapping out her pleasant daydream.

"Homeroom is starting. Come on!" Miley said grabbing her hand and walking her to homeroom.

The three girls have been best friends since they were in the seventh grade. They were alike yet so different from each other; they all had problems at home.

Miley Stewart used to be Smiley Miley. She still is but most of the time she's faking it. Her mother left her, her father, and her older brother, Zac, when Miley was 2 months old. Her father remarried when Miley was 4 to an evil woman named Catherine. Miley knew Catherine hated her and her brother and was only married to her father because they were wealthy. For years, Miley tried to tell her father that Catherine didn't love him, only in love with his money but he didn't believe her. One day, her father came to his senses and decided to leave Catherine but before he could file any divorce papers, he mysteriously died. Catherine got custody of Miley and Zac and ever since she has treated them like dirt; making them clean the house and cook her and her daughter, their step-sister, Jordan.

Alex Russo is also wealthy like Miley and most of the time fakes her smiles but she has a different story. Alex lives with her father, her mother. By day her family is happy and joyful but everyday at 4:30, her father goes to the bar downtown. He comes back at around 11:30, drunk, and usually when ever her mother confronts her father, he gets physical. One time he hit Alex because she told him to stop hurting her mother. Once her father hit her mother with a bat, sending her to the hospital for a week. Every time she goes to school, she lies to her teachers making up an excuse when they notice the bruises on her face and her arms. "I fell down the stairs." or "I got hurt in softball practice." She's scared that one day herself or mother might get permanently hurt or worse.

Mitchie Torres isn't rich like her friends. She lives in a two bedroom apartment in downtown LA with her father, a couple minutes from where Alex and Miley live. When she was in seventh grade, she started to cut herself, saying she wasn't pretty like everybody else. The other girls convinced her that when she was in sixth grade. One day she was in the seventh grade bathroom, cutting herself after three girls called her names and told her to go back to where she belonged, the poor side. She saw a hand grab her razor and she turned around. There was two girls standing behind her, one had her razor telling her to stop cutting herself. She didn't realize that one day those two girls would become her best friends.

Miley, Mitchie, and Alex walked into their homeroom class and there were only two empty seats next to each other. "You guys sit there, I'll sit over here." Miley motioned toward an empty seat two rows away. She sat down in the empty seat and looked up to pay attention to their teacher introducing a new student. Miley was surprised to see that the new kid was Nick Gray, a kid who bullied her all through elementary and middle school. He was her neighbor and they moved away when Miley was in 8th grade.

_Flashback…_

_"Look its Stinky Stewart and her sluttly friends." The then 6th grade Nick called after Miley. "Now I know why her mom left her. She didn't want a raise a slut like her! She probably doesn't even love her."_

_Miley turned around, anger in her eyes." That's not why my mom left! And she loves me! I know she does!"_

_"Oh really? Then how come she left, huh?" He laughed as Miley ran away in tears._

_End of Flashback._

"Miss Stewart?"

"Yes, Ms. Davis?" Miley snapped back to reality.

"Would you please raise your hand so you could show Mr. Gray who you are?"

"Oh okay." She raised her hand and the curly-haired boy sat down in the seat behind her.

After 45 minutes of science, the lunch bell rang. Miley sprang up and left out the classroom before Alex or Mitchie could talk to her.

"Miley!" they both called after her in the lunch room. "Wait up!"

Miley finally stopped at their usual table and sat down, dropping her tray in anger.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Alex asked as Mitchie and she sat next their angered best friend.

"Why does he have to be back?! Hasn't he tortured me enough back in elementary and middle school?!" Miley said in running her hands through her light brown hair.

"Maybe Nick changed. Maybe he's forgotten about you." Mitchie tried to comfort her but it didn't work. Miley shook her head. "I doubt it." She looked over at him. He was already reconnecting with his old jerky best friends and girlfriend.

The rest of the first day of junior year went by really slow for Miley. Finally, it was 3:30, the end of the day. Miley waited at Mitchie's locker with Alex.

"Now I get to go home to the evil-stepmother." She complained.

"And I get to go home to a drunken dad." Alex said in the same gloomy voice Miley had.

"Come on, guys. Cheer up. We're going to Pinkberry later, right?"Mitchie tried to enlighten their moods a bit. Every Monday, they'd go into uptown LA, get Pinkberry, and go shopping at the mall across the street.

"Yeah." Miley said.

"We'll meet you there, Mitch, okay?"

"Okay, see you guys then." Mitchie walked in the opposite direction that Alex and Miley were going.

After they walked for about a mile talking, Alex said bye to Miley and started to walk towards her house. She heard somebody groan in an alley as she walked by it.

"Hello?"She asked. No response. She knew not to go down dark alleys, especially alone but something told her to go.

"Next time, give me the right amount! Damn it!" A guy kicked a boy a little bit older than her in the stomach. The guy saw Alex starting a couple feet away and he ran away. Alex looked at the boy, and saw his lip bleeding and him holding his right leg in pain.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Alex got on her knees and examined the injured boy.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered, he groaned in pain. Alex helped him up and put his arm over her shoulder, giving him support on his injured leg. She walked to her house, with his balancing on her shoulders.


End file.
